


Not Sure How to Deal

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Lapis being a twat, Romance, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: Everyone deals with special feelings in their own way.





	Not Sure How to Deal

Jade eyes snapped open at the sound of firm, urgent knocking. Glancing at the clock, Peridot grumbled at the time flashing back at her; two in the damn morning. Muttering under her breath, she pulled herself out of bed and trudged to the door, the incessant banging making her ears pound.

"Who the heck is i--" Peridot paused at the sight of the person standing outside. Even in the dim light and early hour, she recognized those stern blue eyes anywhere. Lapis. Lapis Lazuli.

Pink tinged Peridot's cheeks as she realized she was in her underwear, at a very early hour, being stared down by one of the hottest (and most dangerous) girls in school.

Wordlessly, Lapis handed Peridot a small envelope. A lot of effort had been put into it, based on the navy wax seal bearing the letter 'L'. With shaky hands, Peridot tore open the envelope, pulling out the letter within. Written in shiny, gold ink, on bright blue paper, were five words only.

_Get out of my school._

Peridot was suddenly overcome by the thought of whether or not she was dreaming.

Lapis gestured to her right, where a series of suitcases waited. Turning on her heel, she walked away from Peridot's house, and disappeared down the street.

Peridot stood in the open door for about five minutes, before tearing up the letter and making the stalwart decision to never answer the door after midnight again. 

-/-/-/-/-

Lapis bristled in anger and offense as Peridot strode into homeroom, pleased as punch, a smug look painted on her impish face. The blue-haired girl's ire only rose as she took a seat right next to her, folding her hands on her desk and looking forward, at attention, like the perfect little honor student she was. 

Clearly she was going to have to step up her game.

-/-/-/-/-

"You're very pretty and smart. That makes me feel weird. I need you to leave. Immediately."

Peridot stared at Lapis, her sandwich halfway to her mouth as she tried to comprehend what the taller girl had just said. It was the middle of the day; she doubted she was hallucinating. Scooting down, she tried to finish her lunch, only to notice Lapis was following her, barely a few inches away.

Slowly, Peridot began to wonder if she should transfer schools.

-/-/-/-/-

For the rest of the day, Lapis followed her. Closely. Wearing that same stern scowl. The vending machine, the library during study hall, even to the bathroom, where she waited just outside her stall.

Peridot finally managed to escape her by ducking into the art room and quickly fashioning a crude copy of herself with papier-maché, Popsicle sticks, and paint. It worked just long enough for her to escape and find her friends.

"She's crazy!" ranted Peridot as she paced back and forth. Pearl was the picture of concern, Garnet unreadable as usual, Jasper looked as though she'd rather be anywhere else (which was a fair guess), and Amethyst looked like she was on the verge of bursting into laughter. "She's seriously cracked!"

"Have you tried speaking with the principal?" asked Pearl. "Or maybe the guidance counselor?"

"Both of them were useless." huffed Peridot. "They chalked it up to 'youthful exuberance'. More like psycho exuberance!" Angrily, she kicked a nearby rock, forgetting she was wearing sandals, and swore and clutched her foot as pain shot up.

"Help me, guys." she begged, falling to the grassy ground with a wail. "What do I do? Does she like me or hate me?"

"Sounds like she likes you." piped up Garnet. "Maybe you should return her affections."

Peridot's eyes grew impossibly wide at Garnet's statement. "Um, have you lost your f--"

Garnet raised a hand. "Let me finish. Return your affections from a position of power."

"...How do I do that?"

From her pocket, the dark-skinned woman produced a blackjack and placed it in the stunned Peridot's hand. "Street fight."

"Garnet!" chided Pearl as she snatched the blackjack from her friend's hand and stowed it in her skirt pocket. Garnet merely shrugged in response. "Peridot, be sensible. Just explain to Lapis that her behavior is problematic and the two of you need to talk it out like rational, mature adults."

"...I kinda can't do that when I'm picturing her naked."

Pearl pressed a hand to her temples, bit her bottom lip, and slowly counted backwards from ten. "...Why...are you picturing her naked?" 

"Because I'm thirsty, and have you seen her!?" Peridot clapped her hands. "Next suggestion!"

"Just make out with her!" shouted Amethyst. "That'll teach her!"

Peridot was silent for a long while. "Teach her...what, exactly?"

"Dunno. But I have like twenty bets going and mama wants to collect."

Sighing and holding her face in her hands, Peridot turned to her last resort. Jasper, who was staring off into space and picking her nose. "Ahem."

"Huh?" mumbled Jasper, flicking her finger. "You say something?"

With a small squeal of anger, Peridot turned away, mind working furiously on a counterattack.

-/-/-/-/-

Peridot yelped as Lapis appeared next to her locker, eyes narrowed into slits. "Did you really think you could distract me with a crappy sculpture?"

Fear coursed through Peridot's body as Lapis glared down at her. All thoughts of what she'd say to her evaporated under that powerful gaze. So she did something, in all her years as an honor student, the perfect little brain, she never thought she would do.

And that was something stupid.

Grabbing Lapis' collar, she pulled her down and kissed her, hard, on the lips. The taste of the blueberry gum the taller girl always chewed tingled on her lips as she broke the kiss, pointing triumphantly at Lapis and shouting 'Hah!' She could barely make out Amethyst just behind Lapis, pumping her fist in the air and holding her hands out as people came up to her with wads of cash and defeated looks.

Peridot continued pointing and grinning cockily, ignoring the beads of sweat falling down her face and trying to ignore the fact she had no idea what the hell to do now.

-/-/-/-/-

The day after the kiss seen round the hall, Peridot and Lapis settled into a routine. They would meet at the green-shared girl's locker, talk about their day (well, Peridot would talk; Lapis was more than happy to listen), share a quick kiss, and walk each other to class, hand in hand.

Pearl kept Garnet's blackjack confiscated.

Garnet was just happy to see her friends happy.

Amethyst made a killing and used some of the money to buy matching bracelets for Lapis and Peridot.

Jasper still had no clue what was going on.


End file.
